dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bojack (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 25 Bojack collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Coffret No. 7 *Release date: 1996 The first Bojack model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). Entitled as the Super Guerriers series, these sets were packaged with 6 miniature figurines in each box and Bojack was included in the Coffret No 7 package. This series was later re-released by Irwin Toy. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku, adult Gohan, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Tien. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie B *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Tapion. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Kibito, Great Saiyawoman, Janempa, Bojack, Wild Tiger, Cooler, Goten, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Buu jumping, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Broly, Tien, Super Buu crouching, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Goku, Gotenks posing, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku blasting, Kid Trunks pointing, Super Saiyan Goten fusing, Goku with battle damage blocking, Turles, Oolong, and Semi-Perfect Cell for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Banpresto *Keychain Series *Release date: 2007 Banpresto has released a highly detailed Bojack keychain figurine in 2007 in an action pose. The figurine portrays Bojack in his pumped up position, where he is seen charging his aura and erupting in a fierce rage. The Bojack comes as a keychain figurine although being quite large scale in its construct. He is seen with his mouth open and his hands gripped in a fierce manner. The skin tone is that of the pumped up state, the light green tint as opposed to his basic blue tint prior to his pump-up. Bandai *Part 20 Keshi Set *Release date: 1993 This miniature Part 20 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Dragon Ball Z movies, including Bojack Unbound and Broly movies. It has also included some characters from the Perfect Cell Saga and Cell Games Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Kogu, Zangya, Bujin, Bido, Bojack, 5 variants of Super Saiyan Gohan, 2 variants of Goku, Super Saiyan Goku, 5 variants of Vegeta, 4 variants of Future Trunks, Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell exploding, a Cell Jr., 3 variants of Broly, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Android 18, and 2 variants of Super Saiyan Gohan in mini chrome with bases (one bronze and one silver) for a total of 35 pieces in this Part 20 assortment. *12-piece Collector set *Release date: 1993 This vintage 12-piece set released by Bandai comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes a pointing Bojack figurine which was later released as a part of the Saga Continues lineup. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Also included in the set are Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan in a blasting position, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Goku in a blasting position, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Broly, Zangya, a Cell Jr., and a very unique light blue-tone Perfect Cell. This is the only set to feature a unique coloring scheme for the Perfect Cell figurine, giving him a turquoise touch-up paint job. *Full Color Battle Set 3 *Release date: 1993 This vintage 6-piece set released by Bandai for distribution in its Taiwan division comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Bojack from the aforementioned set. This set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Broly, Cell Jr., and Super Saiyan Future Trunks. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 4 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Bojack miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Bojack produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Bojack in the same position. Irwin Toy *Super Warriors *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy’s initial miniature figurines entitled “Super Warriors” prior to the eventual re-release known as “The Saga Continues” included a Bojack in the packaging. Released in 1998, this Bojack figurine came with Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Goku, and an adult Gohan. The packaging differs greatly from the future releases as it was a sealed box rather than a cardboard with a bubble. However, the cardboard backdrop with bubbles became the norm for “The Saga Continues” releases in the forthcoming year. This Bojack figurine was in his pumped up state with green skin and modeled with his fist raised in front of him. *The Saga Continues 4-pack series 4 *Release date: 1999 Amongst the various “Saga Continues” releases was an alternate version of the Bojack miniature figurine. This time, the figurine’s arm was extended outward and portrays Bojack pointing at his opponent. This is the other of the two versions of Bojack produced by Irwin as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniature, this one also portrays Bojack in his pumped up green complexion state as opposed to the blue skin format. Also included in this same Saga Continues 4-pack was Piccolo, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, and a Cell Jr.. *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in 1999. Bojack was no exclusion as when series 7 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. Standing at 2 inches, the miniature Bojack figurine comes in his powered up state, with his arm raised in front, gripped into a tight fist. *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Amongst the various “Saga Continues” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Bojack miniature figurine. This time, the figurine’s arm was raised upward as the first AB Groupe release. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release, however. This is another of the versions of Bojack produced by Irwin as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Bojack in his pumped up green complexion state as opposed to the blue skin format. Jakks Pacific *Movie Collection Series 8 *Release date: 2004 This was the first Movie Collection large scale Bojack figure released by Jakks iin 2004 and it remained the most accurate in terms of initial design and overall accessories. As a large-scale figure, this particular Bojack figure came with his blue-skin tone (prior to his pump-up) and with the most number of accessories in terms of clothing and apparel. Most of his clothes were extremely detailed and in retrospect, best paralleled the pirate look as opposed to future releases in relation to the character, which were depicted with his clothing already torn off and without his jewelry and head garb. The large figure’s cape extends all the way down, reaching well down to the ground level. The overall elegant format of the clothing’s shape around his arms and the very texture of his jewelry make this a highly collectible piece. There is, however, a distinguishing error on the piece in terms of its naming scheme. On the box art itself, it reads “Bojacks” rather than “Bojack,” a common misspelling by Jakks upon the figure’s initial release. Also included in the large-scale Movie Collection 8 series was a Super Saiyan Future Trunks figure. *Movie Collection Series 14 Limited Edition *Release date: 2004 Another large-scale Bojack figure was released in 2004 in unison with the Movie Collection 14 lineup. This time, the figure was re-done with the very light greenish yellow skin tint as well as having his initial clothing removed from his upper torso, allowing the figure to be presented in his pumped up format. However, in maintaining some facet of the prior release, the similarity of this piece was the bandanna, which was kept intact, albeit being a different color, a light purple tint as opposed to the original dark gray one. A distinguishing factor for this set overall was the imprinting of the “Limited Edition Paints” marks on the boxart, further specifying that these releases were repaints but with a special collectible paint job. Also included in the large scale Movie Collection 14 with a redone paint job was a Super Saiyan Broly figure. *Good versus Evil Series 15 two-packs *Release date: 2006 Jakks Pacific’s two-packs included a powered up Bojack with a Gohan figure. Standing at 6 inches, this was one of the first Bojack figures to be released in a basic figure scale and retain the light green skin tint of his pumped up form whilst disregarding the bandanna from his head. The figure’s initial packaging was shared with a Gohan figure, which came in his basic Saiyan form as opposed to his Super Saiyan state. Much as the other two-packs offered by Jakks, the figures were produced in limited quantities. *Bojack Unbound series *Release date: 2006 Released in January 2006 by Jakks Pacific was the “Bojack Unbound” series, which included an assortment related specifically to the Bojack Unbound movie. This set incorporated two versions of Bojack, one with his pirate-like clothing and one without. The version that depicted Bojack with his clothing was extremely well-detailed, maintaining his garb in perfect fashion, although remaining erroneous in the sense that his bandanna is still missing in this form. The skin tone remains accurate, however, in its darker blue complexion as well as the clothing having a very distinct soft cotton feel rather than being basic plastic as previous releases, and in general, as opposed to most figures. Others included in this set aside from the two Bojack variants were Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku. The figure was also packaged with a randomized “Transformation” series collectible card. *Bojack Unbound series *Release date: 2006 Also Released in January 2006 by Jakks was the additional Bojack figure, entitled Power Up Bojack, a variant with an alternate paint job. Included in the “Bojack Unbound” lineup, this was the figure that came without the clothing and with his chest open. This version depicted Bojack in an odd paint job, with purple hair (as opposed to orange), light blue pants (as opposed to white), and pale white skin (as opposed to blue or green). Although the figure was generally an alternate coloring and overall exclusive paint job, Bojack never appeared in this format in the movie. It is possible the figure was detailed in this manner to depict the moments that Bojack charges his attacks, where the effect of the aura creates an inverted color scheme for his pumped-up state. Others included in this set aside from the two Bojack variants were Tien, Super Saiyan Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku. Also included in the packaging was a randomized “Transformation” series collectible card. *Movie Collection Series 16 *Release date: 2006 The follow-up releases to the Movie Collection series resurfaced with another Bojack figure in 2006, this time in its 16th lineup. Movie Collection 16 included Bojack in his powered up state, with a fierce facial reaction and an overall great amount of detail on his mouth, and particularly his teeth. The teeth are extremely sharp, the eyebrows are ferociously raised and the scar remains intact, with great impression on his abdomen and torso. This figure’s skin tone is light green, staying true to the original movie in its appearance, and maintaining the fact that the figure doesn’t come with a bandanna, which is also consistent with the actual design as Bojack loses it when he pumps up. Also included in the Movie Collection 16 lineup were Goku and Future Trunks with long hair. *Movie Collection Series 17 *Release date: 2006 The following Movie Collection 17 series installment also included Bojack in its assortment. This time, Bojack retained his blue skin tone, white pants, and a darker bandanna. However, he was missing the original clothing from the Movie Collection 8 release, detailing him in his pumped up state. This version was the most similar in its construct to the Movie Collection 14 version, being a re-colored variant of that release. Aside from the new paint job and box art, the figure’s mold remains the same as the Movie Collection 14 version, but is rather faulty in terms of the coloring scheme as Bojack never keeps his bandanna in the movie when he pumps up. Others included in the series 17 set are Super Saiyan Future Trunks and Super Saiyan Goku. MegaHouse *Kai Capsule Neo Edition of the Movie *Release date: 2010 MegaHouse has added to the Bojack collection through a Dragon Ball Kai Edition of the Movie set. Released in 2010, this Capsule Neo series included Bojack amongst other movie heavy hitters such as Super Saiyan Broly in a confident stance, Super Saiyan Broly charging up a fearsome blast, Tapion with his instrument, Gogeta standing firm, Kid Gohan with Icarus, and Super Saiyan Goku charging his Spirit Bomb attack. The figures come in medium-sized Dragon Balls, bringing together a complete set. The secret prize in the set included a few of Earth’s warriors creating a circle around Goku, which was obtained when all the other pieces are collected. The Bojack figure is modeled with distinct perfection, maintaining the fury of the scene where Bojack erupts, pumping up and flashing aura around him in the process. Bojack’s face is one of complete fury, with his mouth wide open and screaming due to the surge of power. Of course, Bojack comes in his radiant green skin complexion and is seen hovering above a fiery aura underneath. The extremely unique aspect of this piece is his flailing clothing being torn off in the process of his rage being unleashed. *Kai Capsule Neo Edition of the Movie *Release date: 2010 The gold variant to the Capsule Neo Dragon Ball Kai “Edition of the Movie” set is the same model as the color version also released in 2010. The piece remains the same aside from being colored completely in gold. However, there is also a great deal of detail on the shadows and the muscles even though the figurine maintains a single color for its initial design. As an alternate collectible piece, the gold versions in this set are released in conjunction with the colored ones in order to allow for two versions of each piece to be collected in the Capsule Neo gashapon format. Mattel *2 Inch Collectible Figures Set Series 4 *Release date: 2000 These miniature collectibles were re-releases of the Super Guerriers offered by AB an entire decade earlier. They have no alterations in terms of paint job but do come in a brand new packaging just for 4 mini pieces. These same characters have numerous re-releases just by Irwin Toy, KidzBiz, and Mattel. Included in the Series 4 Mattel set other than Bojack are Piccolo, Super Saiyan Gohan, and a Cell Jr.. The Bojack figurine in this set is the same piece from the Saga Continues set of the same 2 inch size. The packaging is entitled "2 Inch Collectible Figures" and is collection number 4. The packaging translation reads "DB Figuras Coleccionables" and "DB Figuras Colecionaveis Conjunto." Panini *Dragon Ball Z Premium series *Release date: 2001 Italian company Panini has released a unique sticker series in May 2001 that has included figurines within its mini cellophane trading card pamphlets entitled "Dragon Ball Z Premium" and has "Special Stickers" written on the cover as well as the Panini logo. This miniature Bojack figurine is on par with the "Saga Continues" Irwin line and the "Super Guerriers" AB Groupe line. It is modeled very similar to these sculpts and is the very same piece from The Saga Continues Series 4 and Full Color Battle Set 3 series and comes in the same height bracket. As a miniature collectible, Bojack is seen with one hand pointing as he maintains his ground. He is seen with a serious expression and there is much detail on this piece even for a miniature figurine, making it a very nice collectible at this scale. Cremino *Rubber Toy and Chocolate Flavored Candy series *Release date: Unknown A miniature rubber set released by Cremino comes with chocolate flavored candy. All four major sagas in the series have been released in this format, including the Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. Bojack appears once in this mini-wrapped set in a position similar to his Coffret No. 7 piece, with one arm raised up in front of him. There is a wide variety of characters included in this mini set. The packaging reads "Juguete" which means "Toy" and the details read "Golosina Sabor A Chocolate," which translated means "Chocolate Flavored Candy." The Toei Animation logo is also present on the wrapping. The miniature figurines are produced in numerous colors, which in the case of Bojack's piece, is available in purple, yellow, and transparent. Model Kits *Resin-Based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 The resin-based statues released around 2010 incorporated Bojack with his pirate-like clothing and blue skin tone alongside his villainous galactic warrior comrades, Zangya, Bujin, and Bido. The initial complete set comprises all four models beside each other with a gothic building backdrop. However, the models are built two to a part, Bojack with Zangya, and Bido with Bujin. When both model parts are brought together, they form the full four character set. The construct of this set depicts the characters as they appear in the Bojack Unbound movie. Bojack is in his arms-crossed posture with a confident glare across his wicked face. *Resin-Based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 A second resin-based statue model kit was released around 2010 this time depicting Bojack in his pumped up state with the light green skin tone. The Bojack stands with his arms raised and tightly gripping his hands into fists. There is an enormous amount of detail incorporated with this model’s shadows and tint around his abdomen, biceps, and chest area. Overall, the scarring across his chest and the scars on his face have extremely high detail while not detracting from the deadly smile running across his visage. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise